micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Stinocolus
Stinocolus is one of the Imperial Regions of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire. It is ruled by Representative Prince Daniel. It has its origins in the United Empire of Stinocolus from June-July 2019, it then became the Dominion of Stinocolus for 10 days until it united with the Nottingham Empire on 3 August 2019. Government Stinocolus is an Imperial Region of the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire, it is ruled by Prince Daniel, who has served a Rep since 2 August 2019. Monarch Consul Prime Minister Vice-Prime Minister History June 15, 2019/Earth 1, 58: The Empire is formed as a successor state to the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Jonah Nichols is appointed consul and Oliver Godling of the Stuck Party is elected Prime Minister. June 16, 2019/Earth 2, 58: Under Max I, Emperor of Stinocolus, the nation joins the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Electroneum is also adopted as the country's first national cryptocurrency. The SA calendar is created too and is implemented into the UES. A brief conflict with the Banana Republic of Egan and Pennsylvania occurs, it ended the next day with a white peace. June 18 2019/ Earth 4, 58: Max I gives himself the side title King of Northumbria, to use with his side territory, the Kingdom of Northumbria. He is also made Acting Prime Minister of Flario. June 24 2019: A Rebellion for the abolition of the monarchy starts in Stuck, they are lead by Prime Minister Oliver Godling, who was later evicted and party dissolved. Prime Minister elections are done in the nation, Jonah Nichols winning the position. June 25 2019: The rebellion failed and the Republican Party was dissolved. Oliver Godling had switched sides in the 3rd Siege of Stuck. ''' '''June 26 2019: Oliver Godling is made Duke of Stuck, he formed the United Front for Democracy, a party determined to make Consul an elective office and limiting the Emperors power. July 1 2019: Oliver Godling comes back as Prime Minister. ''' '''July 4 2019: Oliver Godling is impeached by the Emperor. Oliver Wilbie is made Acting Prime Minister July 5 2019: Oscar Though is elected Prime Minister. July 6 2019: With the help of the Grand Duchy of Flario, a coup is staged in the United Imperial Empire, crowning Max I. July 8 2019: 2 gangs are formed, the Greenfist and Neon, Stinocolus begins to fight against the gangs. July 9 2019: Peter I of Sandovia sends an insulting message to Emperor Max. With the help of Austenasia, Peter I is exiled. the Kingdom of Bertia is absorbed into the State of Oscaria. ''' '''July 11 2019: Oscar Though is impeached and Oliver Wilbie is brought to office. July 14 2019: A long argument between Archduke Caden I and Max I occurs, Flario, for a short period of time supports Archduke Caden but later switches sides. Prince Daniel of Stinocolus is granted the United Imperial Empire claim. Jonah Nichols resigns as Consul, resulting in West Pawne leaving Stinocolus but Jonah granted Stinocolus East Pawne. July 15 2018: Max I finds that Neon is not intending violence and was only violent when Greenfist picked on them. Max I then supports Neon. July 16 2019: The final battle of the Gang Wars, the Battle of the Spiderweb. Results in a Stinocolun victory, causing Adam Spender to be impeached. ''' '''July 17 2019: Stinocolus is demoted to observer state by the AoMC. Max is sued by Archduke Caden I, which resulted in court being dissolved peacefully. July 18 2019: Stinocolus forms the International Monarchist Alliance. July 21 2019: Stinocolus is dissolved and replaced by of Dominion of Stinocolus after a short war. The IMA is dissolved. July 22 2019: The first Election occurs and the Fascist Party is elected into office, but he is dismissed by Luke I due to his disagreement with fascism. The positions of Prime Minister and Consul are merged into the title Chancellor, which would be given to Jonah Nichols. July 23 2019: A long attack from Paul Simon and the “Just Stop” terrorist group temporarily changes Stinocolus’s flag to picture of a man playing guitar. ''' '''July 24 2019: A civil war breaks out over stinocolun freedom from the Nottingham Empire. This resulted in the temporary capture of Max I. This resulted in the independence of the states of Stuck and Bertia in the form of the Kingdom of Stuck. July 25 2019: Three new states are formed, Blueshous, Bethania and Agwing, all in the hometown of Emperor Max. The personal territories in the Andromeda Galaxy of the Imperial Family become Colonies. Max I suggests selling East Pawne, the offer was quickly rejected. July 26 2019: East Pawne is sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. July 28 2019: A new state, Mere is created and East Pawne comes back to the Dominion. July 30 2019: Exeter is formed as a new state with the Socialist Party elected as Governor. An order, The Order of Stenall and Strankisvania was established for veterans of Stenall and the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom who were still citizens of Stinocolus. August 1 2019: Prince Ben marries his love Princess Karen and they are granted a state, Karben. The Stinocolus ministries are formed. There is a General Election, resulting in an Imperial Victory in Stinocolus. Max reforms the title Prime Minister and Prince Daniel is inaugurated. ''' '''August 2 2019: The Dominion is dissolved when it merges with the Nottingham Empire to form the Stinocolun-Nottingham Empire. 3 August 2019: The 1st Protestant Crusade on Orthodoxy starts when the Kommenzares Tsardom declared the Empire dissolved and insulted Emperor Max due to his religion. 4 August 2019: War with Ticronvidia starts when they threaten to declare war. The war ends in white peace. 6 August 2019: The war with the Kommeranze Tsardom ends with a stalemate after a treaty was signed. 8 August 2019: Prince Daniel resigns as Prime Minister as he forms the SNP. Princess Lana becomes the new Prime Minister.